THE VANISHED MAN
by bowkickjump
Summary: Pembunuh yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kepung menghilang! Menghilang dari ruangan yang tidak memiliki jalan keluar./BL./OS./KYUMIN.


**THE VANISHED MAN**

 **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

* * *

"Siwon sialan!"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng-geleng prihatin menghadap pacarnya yang berisik luar biasa, berulang-ulang menyumpahi atasan mereka. Dari umpatan Kyuhyun, ia seperti benci setengah mati hingga keduanya dipaksa lembur dan hari ini terancam tidak bercinta di apartemen yang keduanya sewa. (Kyuhyun sudah berpuasa satu minggu karena lembur sialan itu, omong-omong.) Tangan pacarnya itu sibuk mengutak-atik radio, mengusir kebosanan (atau kejengkelan) yang mendarah daging karena terjebak macet. Mereka hanya berjalan satu meter untuk lima belas menit yang berharga. Di luar jendela SUV milik Kyuhyun, hujan mengguyur Seoul, ditemani dengan nyanyian Entr'acte didalam mobil.

Ini jam tiga pagi tapi karena ini hari sabtu, kemungkinan orang-orang berbondong-bondong menuju Jeju, atau kemanapun itu. Jadi setelah persimpangan, Kyuhyun membanting stir menuju arah tenggara Seoul, dan itu membuat Sungmin yang tengah menyeruput gelas besar Starbuck-nya melotot.

Menanggapi pacarnya yang terkejut, Kyuhyun hanya bergumam putus asa, "Memutar semoga lebih baik."

Nyatanya tidak. Kali ini Sungmin yang mengutuk kebodohan Kyuhyun hingga mobil mereka mati karena sempat terendam banjir. Bagus, ini adalah Gwangju. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir sedih. Meski begitu, diluar hujan hanya tinggal rintik-rintik.

Akhirnya Sungmin turun dan membanting pintu. Ia mendapati kalau mereka berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar yang lumayan tua. Kyuhyun mengikuti pacarnya, menunjuk kemudian mengatakan, "Kita beruntung karena Zhoumi disini."

"Apa?" mendahului Sungmin kemudian ia dikejar, tanpa permisi sekalipun Kyuhyun masuk ruang jaga diluar gerbang tinggi gedung tadi. Dirinya menepuk pundak Zhoumi yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk duduk di meja singgel menghadap televisi. "Mobilku mati dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

Lelaki yang tingginya melebihi Kyuhyun itu menoleh. Ia lumayan kaget seorang polisi jauh-jauh dari Seoul kini dihadapannya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kawannya yang lain selain Eunhyuk yang sama-sama tinggal di ibukota.

"Yo, Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa?"

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menggubris. Air mukanya suram mengingat ia harus menunda jadwal bercintanya dengan Sungmin. Ia seperti memaksa Zhoumi untuk mengikutinya dan menunjuk mobilnya dengan dagu. Sungmin yang sedari tadi dibelakang Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan. Tapi melihat Zhoumi, dirinya tersenyum dan menyapa sedikit. Tidak seperti pacarnya.

"Jadi, Min. Selain satpam disini, aku juga bisa mengatasi ini. Dulu aku di SMA teknik." Zhoumi menyambut Sungmin ramah. Kotak berisi peralatan milik pria berada digenggamannya. Melihatnya Sungmin seperti mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau tidak salah Kyuhyun juga memilikinya dirumah dan bukannya berada di bagasi. Pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak turun tangan dan menyerahkannya pada Zhoumi yang memang itu peralatan miliknya.

Sebelum memulai Zhoumi menyeruput kopi-nya dahulu, mengingat dirinya sempat hampir jatuh tertidur, "Kau mau kopi, Min? Eunhyuk habis beli dan menawarkannya padaku tadi." Tapi Sungmin menolak sembari melempar pandangan ke gelas kopi-nya di jok belakang.

Kemudian Sungmin mengikuti pacarnya yang sudah menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok jaga sambil merokok. Sungmin tidak mengambil jarak karena ia tidak keberatan dengan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu diri (dan mungkin kelewat menyayangi Sungmin) jadi ia melempar puntungnya lalu menginjaknya dengan ujung adidas putih yang dipakainya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum singkat satu kali dan berkata sambil mengerling, "Habis ini kita bisa bercinta."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

(Tidak masalah hari jumat sudah berakhir dan dimulai dengan sabtu pagi yang terlampau awal.)

Ini sudah menit kedua puluh ketiganya berada dalam situasi jam empat pagi yang dingin dan tenang. Lalu ketika salah satunya mendengar seperti suara jeritan, kegiatannya terinterupsi.

* * *

Bangunan tua itu tampaknya membuat orang-orang menjadi lebih sering untuk melihat hantu. Bergaya gotik dan dindingnya berlapis jelaga. Gelap. Ada dua seperti menara yang menjepit bangunan utama. Tiap sisi puncaknya dikelilingi balkon yang sempit dan semua jendelanya tertutup. Bangunan itu seperti berasal dari era Victorian versi korea, bangunan zaman lama tapi ada unsur modern disana. Pernah dijadikan sanatorium, tempat para gangguan jiwa menjalani kehidupan mereka yang semakin aus.

Sekolah Musik Gonjiam bisa saja dijadikan rumah bagi setiap roh para pasien dan roh yang lainnya.

Tapi tidak sehangat roh wanita yang mungkin masih mengambang-ambang diatas tubuhnya sendiri. Terbaring menelungkup dan tangannya terikat dengan simpul tali khusus. Matanya membelalak akibat tercekik tali yang terhubung. Disekitarnya bertebaran lembaran partitur dan ada tumpahan kopi yang mengotori jeans birunya, meninggalkan genangan dilantai marmer aula yang seperti genangan darah.

Disana juga ada seorang lelaki yang membunuhnya. Tengah membungkuk dan memeriksa dengan hati-hati. Lelaki itu merasa untuk tidak perlu bergegas karena hari masih pagi dan tidak ada kelas diakhir pekan. Para murid menggunakan kelas-kelas sebagai ruang latihan yang letaknya ada di sayap lain di bangunan ini. Tapi tidak dengan korban malangnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh dan menyipitkan mata seperti penasaran. Kemudian ia tegakkan dan mempertimbangkan tindakan apa yang hendak dilakukannya kemudian.

* * *

 _Salam, Hadirin Terhormat. Selamat Datang. Selamat datang di pertunjukan kami._

 _Ada satu pertunjukan menegangkan yang hendak kami tampilkan kepada Anda kali ini. Sebuah pertunjukan khusus yang merupakan repertoar seorang penampil yang sudah dikenal semua orang: Harry Houdini, seniman pelolosan diri terhebat di Amerika. Beberapa pelolosannya begitu rumit, hingga tak ada orang yang berani mencobanya._

 _Hari ini kami akan menyajikan trik pelolosan dimana Houdini terkenal akan fokusnya selama ini, menggunakan tali yang terikat kencang dan borgol. Dalam ilusi ini, seniman kami akan berbaring menelungkup. Tangan berada dibelakang tubuh yang diborgol menggunakan borgol klasik. Pergelangan kaki diikat menjadi satu dengan leher dan akan seperti gantungan yang terikat kencang. Kemudian ketika seniman kami mencoba melepaskan diri, akan dimulai proses pencekikan yang mengerikan._

 _Kami akan memulainya sebentar lagi —tapi sebelum itu ada sebuah nasihat:_

 _Jangan pernah lupa bahwa dengan menghadiri pertunjukan kami, Anda meninggalkan dunia nyata. Apa yang Anda yakini benar-benar Anda saksikan mungkin tidak ada samasekali. Apa yang anda ketahui sebagai ilusi mungkin merupakan kebenaran Tuhan yang menyakitkan. Apa yang Anda anggap aman mungkin sebenarnya mematikan. Apa yang Anda anggap hati-hati mungkin sebenarnya tak lebih dari pengalih perhatian yang tidak berarti._

 _Sekarang, tirai diangkat, lampu-lampu dipadamkan, suara musik memudar —hanya suara degupan jantung yang berdetak penuh antisipasi._

 _Dan— hadirin yang terhormat, pertunjukan kami pun dimulai…_

* * *

"Kalian mendengar jeritan?"

Sungmin berpaling. Menyudahi acara menggodanya (pada Kyuhyun) kemudian menyipitkan mata. "Kau yakin dengan itu?"

"Apa? Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya seperti orang bodoh. Perutnya hanya disikut oleh pacarnya, lalu mendengus. "Kau yakin dengan itu, Mi?"

"Ya… tidak." Dan Zhoumi menyudahi kegiatanya lalu bangun. Menepuk-nepuk tangannya, —dengan bodohnya yang ternoda oli dan sisa kopi hingga kotor.

"Sebaiknya kita berpatroli disini. Sudah tugas Zhoumi, gantian kita yang membantu."

"Kedengarannya dari sekitar sini." Kyuhyun menunjuk bangunan sekolah itu. Ketiganya sepakat masuk beriringan, Sungmin sempat bergidik lalu berkomentar kalau disitu menakutkan sekali.

Sesudah menjelajahi lorong-lorong, yang panjang dan rasanya seperti berkilo-kilo yang dilalui namun tidak menemukan apapun, berhenti sejenak didepan pintu dengan bosan, Kyuhyun mengangguk ke arah pintu didepannya. "Pintu ini kemana?"

"Para murid tidak akan masuk kesana. Itu hanya—"

Ruang aula. Kyuhyun sudah mendorong pintunya dan diujung bawah panggung itu tergeletak mayat seorang wanita, tangan terikat kencang tali yang sekaligus melilit lehernya dan sebuah borgol ditangan yang diletakan dibelakang. Seorang lelaki berusia sekitar duapuluh enam berjongkok disekitarnya. Ia menengadah dan sama terkejutnya dengan dua polisi serta seorang satpam yang melihat kemunculan pihak masing-masing.

Sungmin menjerit, dan Zhoumi menggumam terkesiap.

Secara refleks Kyuhyun sudah mencabut pistolnya kemudian diikuti Sungmin. Membidik pria itu dengan cengkraman tangan mantap yang suaranya mengejutkan pria tadi.

"Kau, jangan bergerak! Berdiri perlahan-lahan! Menjauh dari wanita itu dan tiarap. Perlihatkan dan angkat tanganmu tinggi-tinggi!" Kyuhyun berkata tegas memberi perintah dan pria itu tidak bertindak sesuai perintahnya. Sungmin bersama dengan dirinya sudah lebih dahulu mendekat perlahan secara menyebar didua sisi. Zhoumi menjaga di pintu keluar.

Saat menyadari tangan pria itu menggenggam, ia hendak berteriak memerintah dan—

 _Pop…_

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun, sama halnya dengan Sungmin dan Zhoumi saat cahaya terang dengan tiba-tiba menutup penglihatan. Dengan sigap kedua polisi itu mengayunkan pistolnya kekanan dan kekiri sesuai pembagian sisi, "Mana? Mana? Mana?" kali ini Sungmin yang berteriak.

Ketika Zhoumi melihatnya (Karena jaraknya yang tidak sedekat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan si pembunuh) si pembunuh berlari masuk ke pintu lain diaula menuju ruang lain yang hanya memiliki dua pintu. Zhoumi berteriak memberi tahu pintu keluar lain. "Dibalik tikungan. Sebelah kanan."

Pembunuh itu membanting pintu kemudian terdengar debaman berurutan, seperti sedang memblokade pintu dan mengunci diri didalam.

"Jendela?"

"Tidak ada."

Sungmin menggulingkan mayat wanita itu, mengeluarkan pisau lipat lalu memotong tali bukan pada simpulnya. Sementara pacarnya terlebih dahulu menyibukan diri dengan korban, perhatian Kyuhyun terfokus pada pintu yang lain, menyerahkan pintu aula pada Zhoumi. Terdengar lagi suara debaman, pertanda si pembunuh memperkuat lagi barikadenya.

Lalu Kyuhyun lari ke balik tikungan, masih sambil membidik pistolnya. Kemudian ia melihat seseorang di ujung lorong. Berdiri dengan tangan memegang sapu.

"Ya Tuhan." Kata si tukang sapu tua menahan napas dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak. Sapunya terjatuh saking terkejutnya. Beruntung telunjuk Kyuhyun terampil dan tidak kelepasan bermain pelatuk. "Kau melihat ada yang keluar dari pintu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau melihatnya?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, S _ir_."

Terdengar debaman perabot lagi dari dalam sementara si pembunuh terus memblokir pintu. Segera Kyuhyun memerintahkan si tukang sapu pergi kelorong utama menuju pos jaga (karena menurutnya itu tempat teraman saat ini). Dengan pistol yang diangkat setinggi mata, kali ini Sungmin sudah mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sepakat dalam hitungan ketiga memutar kenop lalu memencar bidikan pistol—

"Jangan bergerak!"

Sambil merunduk, merasakan kulit yang merinding karena tegang, keduanya mengamati tiap jengkal ruangan sambil mengayunkan senjata pada masing-masing sisi.

"Mana?" Sungmin berbisik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia melihat tujuh sampai sepuluh kursi lipas bergelimpangan dilantai, yang terlihat bukan seperti barisan barikade. Melainkan seperti ditendangi secara acak. Keduanya seperti telah melihat segala sesuatu didalam ruangan.

Kecuali si pelaku.

"Mana? mana? mana?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, seperti Kyuhyun yang terus saja berputar 360 derajat.

Menakutkan. Ruangan ini memang seperti kubus tertutup.

"Dia tidak ada disini." Bisik Sungmin lebih seperti pada dirinya sendiri. Nyatanya Zhoumi sudah diberada diambang pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tidak ada disini." Bisiknya lagi.

"Apa?"

Kedua polisi itu membeku. Gelisah dan kebingungan. Mengira-ngira cara apa yang digunakan si pembunuh untuk meloloskan diri dari ruangan yang tidak memiliki jalan keluar.

* * *

Pria itu hanya butuh berjalan dengan jarak 500 meter menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di tikungan dibelakang pos jaga sekolah musik. Penampilan Anchovy kali ini sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya sewaktu meloloskan diri dari sekolah itu, baru saja. Sekarang rambutnya hitam, tidak lagi terlihat tua dengan riasan yang dimodifikasinya secepat ilusi. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun berbeda, ripped jeans panjang dengan kaus santai. Sesantai ekspresi dan perilakunya. Seperti yang diketahui semua seniman ilusi —berlaku wajar membuat orang tak kasat mata.

 _Dan sekarang, Hadirin Terhormat, kita mengambil rehat sejenak._

 _Tenang dan nikmati, resapi pertunjukan tadi…_

Ia puas telah merasa tidak diikuti kemudian menginjak gas menuju apartemennya di Seoul. Sesudah menempuh satu jam perjalanan, diiringi puluhan kata lain yang berputar dikepalanya, kali ini Anchovy menemukan dirinya sudah duduk tenang di kursi goyang seraya menyesap teh madu.

 _Ohya, Hadirin Terhormat, apa yang Anda lihat, apa yang Anda saksikan sangatlah nyata. Senyata tali yang tersimpul dileher putih seorang gadis muda._

Hadirin Terhormat… ia terus berbicara pada penonton imajiner. (Terkadang ia mendengar tepuk tangan riuh serta tawa mereka, —dan sesekali sentakan napas ngeri) monolog kepada para penonton untuk memberi informasi, supaya mereka mengetahui kalau ilusi ini berhasil, berhasil menurunkan kewaspadaan dan pengalih perhatian mereka.

Anchovy tersenyum bangga, _ **ini hanya permainan ilusi.**_ Ilusi yang mematikan. _ **  
**_

 _Pertunjukan kami berikutnya akan segera dimulai… dan kami tidak akan menunjukannya lagi disini._

* * *

Setengah jam lalu, keduanya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih terbengong dan menghabiskan waktu terduduk mencerna segalanya. Nyatanya sebagai polisi yang sering diserahi lembur oleh Siwon, keduanya berusaha berpikir jernih dan waras. Dan menyerahkannya kepada detektif untuk diselidiki —sialan, ia akan ikut memberi keterangan mengenai kasus ini. Setidaknya sampai siang pasangan ini akan tertahan disini dan menggagalkan rencana bercinta keduanya!

Anggap Kyuhyun gila dan maniak. Ketika ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk (Mengingat Sungmin sedari tadi sudah menelepon kantor utama) Kyuhyun mengumpat—

"Siwon sialan!"

 **END.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Pertama, sesuai judul, **THE VANISHED MAN** , separuh adegan author ambil dari novel terjemahan dengan judul yang sama miik **JEFFERY DEAVER**. Bisa keliatan dari gaya penulisan mana yang aseli karangan author mana yang kalimatnya author rubah dikit-dikit. Ehehehe. Bocoran saja, bagian ilusi Anchovy itu hanya potongan-potongan kalimat yang author ambil.

Terakhir, jangan nanya pertanyaan klasik, motif pembunuhan. **Ini hanya permainan ilusi** dan author hanya bisa jawab itu. Author berusaha ngajak fokus (Yang sebenernya jadi pengecoh, bukan fokus utama) kalian ke awal dan akhir, (Yang KYUMIN gagal bercin-ehem-ta sebenernya) lalu adegan yang paling author nikmati —KYUMIN yang duet ngepung pembunuh tapi dapet zonk, HAHAHA

Beneran ini terakhirrrrr, please kritik author. Penulisan apa ide, ngomongin jeleknya author jeleknya tulisan author gakpapa. Eheheh.

Thankyou!


End file.
